Touch panels have become more and more popular as input sources for computers and other devices. A touch is sensed by a touch panel when a finger or a stylus comes into contact with the outermost surface of the touch panel. The contact is translated into x and y coordinates of the finger or stylus on the panel. Some touch panels are transparent overlays placed over a display. Other touch panels are non-transparent devices typically used to control cursor movement on a portable computer, for example, or as pen input devices for applications including writing or signature input to a computer.
However, most touch panel surfaces require direct contact with the skin of the user's finger, and public touch panels such as automatic teller machines (“ATMs”) are touched by many different users. These panels provide a suitable home for bacteria, fungi, algae, and other organisms which thrive and propagate based on the availability of appropriate amounts of moisture, temperature, nutrients, and receptive surfaces. Further, as these organisms thrive, the variety of chemicals that these organisms produce are also known to affect the human user. Thus, these microorganisms, as well as their metabolic products (collectively, “contaminants”) can pose serious health risks to users ranging from minor skin irritation to more serious toxic response and disease. With the increased popularity of such touch panels, the public is becoming increasingly aware of and concerned with the presence of microorganisms on these panels and the potential consequences resulting from contact with such contaminated surfaces.
Known methods for keeping touch panel surfaces clean and sanitized include wiping the screens with a liquid antiseptic solution. However, this can only be done periodically and is not a long-lasting solution since the liquid will evaporate. Other known methods include incorporating antimicrobial agents within the screen. However, these agents cannot account for the wide range of organisms that can potentially accumulate on the screen and will eventually lose their effectiveness.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for sanitizing touch panel surfaces to effectively eliminate hazards to users.